Bring Honour To Us All
by alyssasmile
Summary: A new law was set up - Purebloods and Halfbloods have to marry at seventeen. Ginny has gone pureblood maniac and accepts this. Harry and the rest don't. Now let's rescue Lily.


_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well honey, I've seen worse._

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse._

Lily cringed at Ginny's stern glare. Her mother was a woman who believed highly in these pureblood events, and she completely agreed in the law that required half-blood and pureblood children to marry at seventeen. As Lily was something was somewhere in the middle, she was part of that group.

So now she was being forced into a tub by some short fat woman with hard eyes, critical eyes. She knew she wasn't ugly – her straight red hair and bright blue eyes refrained from that. So did her tall, slender frame gained from her father.

But this woman's eyes and hard manner made her cringe in self-disgust, until her father's words rang through her mind. _"I love you Lily flower. I always will. Remember that."_

_We'll have you washed and dried  
>Primped and polished<br>till you glow with pride  
>Trust me recipe for instant bride<br>you'll bring honour to us all_

Her eyes hardened and her back stiffened, making the woman glare at her in disapproval. She glared right back, until the woman remembered just _who's _daughter she was and looked away.

Ginny took her arm, intending to scrub her down. Lily yanked herself away, not comfortable with her mother's cold touch, but not before the woman saw the writing on her arm. She clucked in disapproval. "Lily-Luna, what is that?" She asked icily.

Lily swept her eyes up to her mother. "Notes, _mom." _She said sarcastically. "You know, so that way I don't screw up and ruin your _precious _education."

While Ginny agreed with this law she was being forced to follow, Lily and the rest of her family _did not. _Al, James, Hugo, Rose, and even Scorpius had all disappeared the day they came of age. No one had any idea where they were – other than her father, Lily suspected.

Unfortunately, before Lily had the chance to do the same, she was locked in her room and warded to stay in the house. She knew her father had nothing to do with it – it was all her mother. Her cold, icy mother.

_Wait and see  
>when we're through<br>Boys will gladly go to war for you.  
>With good fortune<br>and a great hairdo  
>you'll bring honour to us all<em>

Without hesitation, she was forced from the tub and into a temporary gown. Minutes later she was sitting on a stool, hair being dried by two slightly crazy women with towels.

They combed her hair quickly and pulled it back into a bun, which was tied with a ribbon and secured with magic.

_A girl can bring her family  
>great honour in one way<br>by striking a good match  
>and this could be the day<em>

After being led down the hall, she was forced out of her gown and into a new one. A long white slip was pulled on, followed by a short pink tunic. After this a stretch of cloth which was blue on top and red on the bottom was wrapped around her waist, secured with a tight red ribbon.

Lily sucked in a harsh breath as her mother gave an extra hard tug before tying it tightly. The woman smirked at her before walking away again.

_Men want girls with good taste  
>Calm<br>Obedient  
>who work fast-paced<br>with good breeding  
>and a tiny waist.<br>You'll bring honour to us all_

Make-up was being slathered on her face. Lily scrunched her nose a little. She could see the benefits of _some _make-up, but definitely not this much.

Conceiver was rubbed gently and thoroughly on, followed by lipstick, mascara, eye liner and eye shadow.

Once finally showed her reflection, she grimaced, and pulled on a few strands of hair, allowing them to frame her face. It helped a little, but she still wasn't fond of the end result.

Her grandmother Molly had given her a comb before she died, and it was quite beautiful, so Lily tucked it into her bun, so that an orchid appeared to be placed there.

_We all must serve our Emperor  
>Who guards us from the Huns<br>A man by bearing arms  
>A girl by bearing sons<em>

_When we're through  
>You can't fail<br>Like a lotus blossom  
>Soft and pale<br>How could any fellow  
>Say "No Sale"<br>You'll bring honour to us all_

_There - you're ready  
>Not yet<br>An apple for serenity  
>A pendant for balance<br>Beads of jade for beauty  
>You must proudly show it<br>Now add a cricket just for luck  
>And even you can't blow it<em>

Lily was led out of the manor by her mother, who took her arm in a tight grip in order to apperate them to the ministry, where the matchmaker was waiting. As they walked, she hummed a sweet song under her breath.

_Ancestors  
>Hear my plea<br>Help me not to make a  
>fool of me<br>And to not uproot  
>my family tree<br>Keep my father standing tall_

_Scarier than the undertaker  
>We are meeting our matchmaker<br>Destiny  
>Guard our girls<br>And our future  
>as it fast unfurls<br>Please look kindly on  
>these cultured pearls<br>Each a perfect porcelain doll _

_Please bring honour to us  
>Please bring honour to us<br>Please bring honour to us  
>Please bring honour to us<br>Please bring honour to us all..._

OoOoOoOoO

It didn't go well. Harry knew that as soon as Ginny and Lily walked in the door.

He stared at his daughter for a moment. Her face was covered in slightly smudge make-up, but underneath he could see the pale tone of her skin, and the frantic light in her eyes. Ginny was white as well, but with her it was from anger and embarrassment.

Harry sneered at the woman. She had changed so much from the fiery teenager he had fallen in love with. She had turned icy, into the pureblood woman she had bowed to never become.

After casting her daughter a scathing, disgusted look, she stalked out the door. Harry sighed in relief when she didn't put the wards back up. Obviously she was too wound up to remember. He could disable them, but didn't want the scene that would happen if she noticed before they left.

"Did you pack all your things like I asked you?" He murmured quietly to Lily. She nodded. "Good. Go get changed into something more casual and practical. Grab all your things – shrink them. You know the charm?" She nodded again. "Hurry!"

After kissing him on the cheek, she silently jogged upstairs and into her room. Less than five minutes later, she was back, a small knapsack slung over her shoulder. She now wore comfortable black jeans and a t-shirt – the exact same clothes her mother used to wear, but would now never allow her to. A hooded sweatshirt was pulled on over the shirt. Her face was flushed, and she appeared to have washed all the make-up off, leaving her with the natural face that Harry preferred.

Taking her hand, he murmured, "You don't mind leaving?" Instantly she denied. "Good – we're going to Bulgaria."

Lily's eyes widened in surprise, and he smirked, before the portkey in his hand activated.

OoOoOoOoO

_**That was kind of fun to write. Not my best work, but I liked it. It's the first time I've written about Lily. **_

_**Here's a little background info; Ron died when Hugo was 12. In a year, James was going to be forced to marry. **_

_**Then Hermione met Viktor Krum again six months later. His friendship helped her completely. When James turned seventeen he moved to Bulgaria to stay with Viktor. Slowly, over the years, Rose, Scorpius and Hugo, along with any other children who wanted to, left the country. Hermione also went to live with Viktor, having slowly recovered from Ron's death. When Lily was just about to turn seventeen, Harry decided it was his turn to go too. He hadn't seen his sons or his last best friend for more than a few hours in years, so he made the plans to leave with Lily.**_

_**Buh-bye Ginny!**_


End file.
